1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio environment measuring system, more particularly, it relates to a radio environment measuring system for measuring a propagation state of radio waves, for example, propagation distance, propagation direction, and reception intensity of the radio waves, and improving the characteristics of a propagation path of the radio waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various mobile radio communication systems, such as a land mobile radio telephone and a portable radio telephone, have been developed in the field of mobile radio communication systems. Further, as the structure of the system becomes more complex, it is necessary to obtain a propagation state of the radio waves between the radio apparatuses in the environment in which the radio waves are used. In this case, by investigating the relationship between the location of a radio base station including a fixed radio apparatus) and the propagation state of the radio waves within the service zone thereof, it is possible to provide the radio base station at an optimum location.
In various radio waves, for example, a radio wave directly propagated between radio apparatuses, a radio wave reflected from the wall of a building, etc, and other radio waves incoming from an external environment, to know how these radio waves are propagated is the most important element in obtaining an optimum radio environment. Accordingly, it is desired to realize a measuring method to easily and precisely obtain the propagation state of the radio waves.